Io Nitta
Io Nitta is a character from Devil Survivor 2, and a schoolmate of the protagonist. Appearance Io is a young slender woman with big breasts. She has short light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a standard gray school uniform with a blue and white ribbon bow tie, a black heart-shaped sew onto her uniform jacket,a black mini skirt, black medium length socks and brown shoes. In Devil Survivor 2 The Animation, her ribbon bow tie's color is plain blue, and her black heart-shaped patch did not appear. Personality Io is a polite, conserved girl who is often unsure of herself. She is noted to also have a penchant for books and is very diligent on studying demons to understand more about the demon summoning app. Until the last two days of the game, she constantly apologizes and compromises, agreeing with others and never expressing her own views. As the story goes on, it is heavily implied that Io is romantically interested in the Protagonist. She, however, has a strange confidence about confessing her feelings on the matter though. On one hand, she is not afraid to tell the Protagonist that she is able to go on because he is there for her. On the other hand, she blushes at the end of her Fate 5 event while trying to ask something of him "after everything is over", but trails off and quickly dismisses the matter. In the anime, this is further proven as she blushes when Otome implies her affection towards Hibiki and when she thought Hibiki is trying to peek on her. In the manga, she also blushes in several occasions whenever Hibiki is around. Stats Io's stats excel in Strength and Magic, making her powerful offensively, be it at physical or magic attacks. Between the two offense stats, she has an emphasis on Magic. However, her low Vitality and Agility makes her quite fragile and slow. This makes her a strong candidate for use with a demon that allows long-range attacks, where her difficulty getting Extra Turns and her relative frailty become non-issues. Trivia *In the game, she is never actually shown wearing the hoodie that appears in her artwork. Though, in the game's enhanced port, Break Record trailer, she is shown to wear it. *On Day 4, when Io is searching for something, the player may suggest that she might be looking for "Shonen Chump", a manga magazine. The name is a reference to the real life manga magazine, Shounen Jump. *Io's fate unlocks two demons based on her kind and caring nature. *Io's use of a cardboard box (Operation Box) to save Daichi is a blatant reference to the Metal Gear Solid series. *In Devil Survivor 2 The Animation, her "first" death clip is not shown. This happens because she does not greet Hibiki and Daichi before the earthquake happens. *Her favorite foods are yogurt and macaroni, while her favorite activity is shopping with her friends. *In Devil Survivor -Show Your Free Will-, she recognized Hiro even though they never talked with each other prior the Septentrione invasion. *In the anime, Io along with Daichi, both were consumed by the void when the world faded away in Last Day: Sunday's Fruition. Category:Megami Tensei Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Damsels Category:Summoners